tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Fionn Fontaine
Fionn Fontaine '''is a Breton Battlemage. He is the brother of the spellsword Amarie Fontaine, and thus a descendant of the main line. His relation to the main line is as follows - his grandfather is the brother of Raphael and Remillia Fontaine's father. This places him in the same generation as Elisa, Seth, Syaran, Ariel and Celestine Fontaine. Fionn is from the ACA Reloaded Timeline, and isn't featured in the original at all. This is due to the different compositions of his family in both timelines. Biography Fionn was born as the younger brother of Amarie Fontaine, and the second child in his family. He is thus part of a long line of nobles that date back a long time, and is of the main line. Thus, from young, it was expected for him to inherit great powers, as was common to main line members. Fionn was born with an ability that was incredibly powerful from the beginning - the ability to control all magicka that didn't already belong to another person.This includes his own magicka, magicka in other objects, magicka vented from others as well as the ambient magicka in the air, making his power reach its peak when the sun was at its apex, while retaining its overwhelming force even in the depth of night, as Fionn's own reserves were not low. This caused him to be seen as more important than his sister Amarie, and he was given priority when it came to ability training and development. With this, Fionn developed many new applications of his powers. Fionn was trained in all the Fontaine sword and physical arts. He was also given a high level of education, and his incredible intelligence and mastery of the Fontaine sleepless skill when he was young gave him a lot more time to spend on his endeavors, while still leaving enough time for him to have play time and enjoy his life. Fionn found his existence as a noble very boring after mastering what he wanted to learn, and thus decided to change his life by taking on a career as a hired assassin, which he ultimately saw as less dull. Because of this, Fionn very uncharacteristically learned how to use a bow, as well as multiple other weapons, to use for his missions, which often required stealth and planning, rather than open use of powers, even if in the end, his magicka was used to make arrows for his bow. He earned a high income from his task, and chose to live away from his family, in his own house, with his own staff (which are branch house members). Before his rise to prominence, Fionn also fought crime in a vigilante manner within Daggerfall, to deliver justice to those who thought themselves beyond the law. Despite operating somewhat outside the laws of Daggerfall, Fionn was allowed to carry out his activities at night as it did not compromise his family's values. Fionn later became a General under the rule of Casimir Fontaine, his brother in law who became King of Daggerfall. He was sent on an expedition to Hammerfell, where he claimed victory after victory because of his many talents for warfare and his inhuman powers. His actions would eventually invoke even the Guardian Spirit of the Redguards, the HoonDing, which he manages to defeat after an extremely difficult battle. While the details are not known, it is reported that Fionn was practically dead on his feet when he poured all of his energy into one strike, defied fate and crushed the spirit in one hit. This was the decisive blow that led to the victory of High Rock. Fionn would continue to achieve more victories for his land, being hailed a hero of his people. He returned to High Rock as one of the greatest heroes that has ever hailed from any province, with his presence in Daggerfall consituting one of its greatest weapons of deterrence. Personality and Appearance Fionn is known to behave rather average for a man his age, for he is equally prone to most forms of emotion, as fitting of the situation, and doesn't really have any personality traits that make him stand out, other than the fact he prefers logic and facts to emotion and belief. He is generally faithless and finds it hard to simply believe in anything if he's not confronted with evidence. Fionn comes across as quite cold to many, but he's an average person in front of non strangers. Fionn does have a relatively quick thinking mind, and is able to make many strategies on the spot to help him in achieving his goal, already thinking the steps to defeat the enemy when he sees their first move. He is also relatively self driven when it comes to improvement, and is well read. Fionn further will not see anything as meaningless, so long as there is possible significance to it. Fionn has a strong moral code, and he does not take on any missions where it comes to killing the innocent. He is more of a bounty hunter than a hitman, killing mainly bandits and criminals. His prime targets are corrupt nobles which lead unjust lives. Fionn has a sense of honor, and to those he respects, he will always respect them, and never do anything disrespectful to them. Fionn enjoys novel experiences, and thus likes his life as an assassin, as every target presents a new and interesting challenge for him to eliminate them. He does not enjoy repeating actions, unless absolutely necessary, and sees most of the simple pleasures in life as basal material wants. It is also known that once Fionn puts his mind to achieving one objective, he can do anything to achieve it, to the extent he destroyed a god avatar in physical combat without self sacrifice. Fionn is a young looking man, with messy grey - silver hair, and a pair of blue eyes. He has fair, blemish free skin, quite characteristic of his family, and for a man, delicate, fine features on his oval face, which can render him attractive to some. Fionn is otherwise relatively well built, and taller than the average Breton (He is in fact taller than many Fontaines). Powers and Abilities Fionn has excellent swordsmanship. His speed is compared to that of lightning, and he moves extremely fast to attack and defend, in no small part thanks to his training in the Fontaine sword art. Fionn can use only a sword, without his powers, to defeat multiple enemies. The same extends to his unarmed skill, and Fionn can easily fight without a weapon if disarmed, or when he is lazy to use one. As shown, Fionn is capable of taking on the best swordsmen to have ever existed, and against normal enemies, he practically unstoppable, killing a hundred enemies single handedly. This has earned him the title of "Fontaine Sword God", where even Fontaine family members, who are all trained to a high standard of sword skills, revere him. He is known to be inferior to Syaran in terms of sword skills, though. Uncharacteristic of the Fontaine family, Fionn is skilled with a bow. He isn't the best bowman alive, but can fire arrows very fast and draw bows that most people would have trouble with. By the use of a strong, stiff bow, Fionn can easily hit targets further from him than a normal archer would be comfortable to fire at. Fionn also uses weightless energy arrows made of his magicka, which increases his range and accuracy even more, as these arrows are not affected by gravity or wind, and fly very fast. He has no trouble hitting moving targets on horseback, even if he himself is on horseback. Fionn has the ability to fire magicka tendrils. It still gives him a very long ranged attack that aids him in regenerating his magicka. Fionn can instantly hit targets across long range, and the attacks can be fired in rapid succession to boost his magicka, so long as he can hit enemies. They do not innately do a lot of damage, but the rate of fire means enemies who ignore these attacks will perish from them. Fionn is capable of controlling magicka directly with his power. This power isn't limited to the magicka Fionn possesses and Fionn can condense and control even ambient magicka for his use. This can be placed in many applications, but the primary use is for Fionn to create arrows out of pure magicka to use for his bow. Via different magicka infusions, Fionn can make normal arrows, armor piercing arrows, exploding arrows and arrows that burn the magicka of targets. This makes him completely immune to magicka drain effects, allowing him to pull his magicka back into himself if necessary. Even if Fionn has no magicka left, he can still control ambient magicka. Fionn can also apply his magicka control to directly fire beams and blasts of magicka from himself, for offense, and he can drain magicka from the environment, or others, to refill his magicka pool. Fionn can create magicka detonations below his feet using ambient magicka to allow him to jump to extreme heights and distances. This enhances his movement speed even further, and Fionn is therefore able to move fast enough to avoid many types of attacks via the use of his magicka stepping technique. Fionn might even be able to make simple constructs like swords if necessary. Fionn also passively takes no falling damage because of this. Fionn has shown himself to be able to infuse magicka from the air around him into a physical object, which then becomes a charged explosive. Fionn can use this to fire arrows that explode with horrific force, destroying everything in the blast radius. Since the charged objects follow energy physics, Fionn has used this to fire even swords as arrows. Fionn can also charge his strikes with magicka to make them pierce enemies by increasing their magical density to incredible levels. By charging his body with magicka, Fionn can perform superhuman physical feats. Fionn can used a warped and twisted version of his magicka absorption to even permanently consume the magicka pool of an opponent, permanently reducing their maximum magicka and boosting his own. While it takes time for him to subsume all the magicka as his, Fionn's magicka reserves do gain a boost that doesn't fade, and this aids him in unlocking his power further. This causes intense pain in the target it is used against, as their magicka pool is literally ripped out of their bodies for good and consumed by Fionn. This skill can be used even if Fionn has no magicka. Fionn's awakened Truth Reader power, which is a special ability he possesses in his eyes, passively makes him able to discern minute movements and changes, as well as details eyes will not be able to see normally. Fionn can use his eyes to project some form of unnatural magic, which deflagrates magicka in a targeted area he sees. Fionn can therefore kill a person instantly by destroying their magicka pool. The conversion of magicka to energy is incredibly efficient and even a normal person with basal magicka levels can be turned into a bomb which can destroy a whole squad. By pooling all his magicka into a single attack, Fionn has shown himself capable of destroying entities that would be far above the power level of a normal man's capability to even hurt. He uses this to erase the protective spirit of the Redguards in a single strike, ripping it apart and shattering it. The strike performed via such an attack can rend even the fabric of space. Fionn is immune to illusion effects, with the side effect of being unable to cast illusion spells, and cannot be the target of, or use conjuration. He is also immune to paralysis. Fionn is immortal and does not age. ''Non Canon (Potential Powers) These abilities are possibilities, but are not considered canon in ACA:' Fionn has shown that by increasing his power levels through devouring the magicka of others and unlocking his true powers, he is capable of performing feats of magic that no mortal can hope to achieve. As Fionn's power has no theorectical upper limit, he can keep devouring magicka to increase his power ad infinitum. This has resulted in several possible skills for him to perform, should he have need. Fionn, when empowered, is capable of crystallizing magicka into a liquid, silvery form of matter, which he can use to form magical weaponry for his use. He has used this to make swords, which he fires from his bow. This allows Fionn to cast unnaturally powerful magic through drawing magical circles using the world's magicka. Fionn gains the power to devour magicka from range, and can easily devour the power of a whole city, assimilating it quickly enough such that his downtime is but a few hours. If empowered even more, Fionn can literally just take an unlimited amount of magicka from any distance, from anything, with no downtime. Lastly, Fionn gains the ability to perform True Alteration - to use magicka to alter the world by pushing on it so hard, it exceeds the limit of the world to return to its original self, as it can no longer remember what it is like. This is done by shaping all the magicka in the world, both ambient and in people. By projecting a new layer of the world from his personal reality, to replace the old, Fionn can directly warp reality through extreme application of will based alteration magic, essentially using magicka as a catalyst to perform CHIM, by altering the dream through sheer force of will. It is thought that Fionn's true upper limit is to become a high level Divine Entity. Equipment Fionn Fontaine uses his Fontaine forged blade, which is extremely sharp. The sword has a golden, ornate hilt, and a silver blade. The weapon is indestructible, and can easily cut spirits and ethereal objects. Furthermore, if Fionn channels his power into the blade, it can burn magicka with every strike, dealing additional magical damage not just from power, but also the burning magicka. If the channeled blade hits someone with no magicka, it instantly kills them. Fionn can fire cutting magicka arcs from the sword, for ranged attacks. As Fionn bad magicka manipulation, he can control the power of the arcs or even charge his sword to fire devastating torrents of energy. Fionn carries an ornate bow, which is so stiff, it cannot be drawn by most people. Because of his superhuman strength, Fionn can draw it quickly and fire arrows at a high rate. Fionn's bow therefore grants his arrows high range and accuracy, even if he is using physical arrows and not magical ones. He can also fire swords from this bow. Fionn wears a silvery suit of heavy armor, which he still can move with great mobility in. It has ornate pauldrons, greaves and gauntlets. His chestplate is designed like a ribcage, and underneath it is still a layer of steel armor, so his entire body is protected. Fionn wears a belt with a dragon skull design. Fionn further has a fur lined collar, that leads to a grey cloak behind him. Trivia *Fionn Fontaine's appearance is mostly based on Seigfried, Saber of Black, from the Fate Series. His armor is partially based on the armor of Seigfried as well, with many additional plates on his chest and back, and a fur collared cloak. Fionn has much fairer skin, though, as well as being younger (it would not be erroneous to consider him a hybrid between Siegfried and Sieg from the same series). *Fionn Fontaine's magicka manipulation ability draws inspiration from many abilities, such as the ability to collect and use Reishi that the Quncies from Bleach have as well as the Star Sucking Great Skill from the novel "The Smiling Proud Wanderer". *Fionn's use of a bow sets him apart from every other Fontaine that has appeared in any ACA. Category:Bretons Category:Characters Category:Battlemages Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:ACA Fontaine Family Category:Mercenaries